Adrian Rider
Adrian Rider(アドリアン・ライダー, Adorian Raidā) Is a Wandering Mage/Adventurer that travels around different places and regions to explore and see what kind of mischief and excitement he can find without having to be held down in a guild. Due to his unknown past, many often wonder where the mysterious Adrian came from and who taught him his magic, which often is the result of many wanted posters from different towns due to his lack of respect for authority and property. Despite having a troublesome reputation, Adrian is shown to be a very lax individual, rather wanting to enjoy life and take things slow and steady, except when it involves one of his many screw-ups he somehow manages to involve himself into. His most known form of disappearing from everyone's tracks is often at time trying to cause a big enough distraction, be it a burning house or a massive rumble, and often sneaking away without any worries. When he's not wanting to shack up with another pretty lady, Adrian's skill and power make him one of the untapped potential sources of incredible magic for a person, even without training. Currently Adrian often simply goes from town to town, seeing what kind of activities he can do, but is also considered a wanted-man by the Magic Council, who believe that the potential inside Adrian is said to be on par with even the Ten Wizard Saints, despite him not even having tapped into his full power. Due to his unique ability of being able to use four elemental magics and his fascination with looking at the stars, he proclaims himself to be known as Star Cabal(星徒党, Seitotō), a title most make fun of due to how ridiculous it sounds. Appearance Adrian's appearance is shown to be a scruffy-looking wanderer/bandit type with bright blond hair that he slicks back with hair gel, scruffy five o'clock shadow that shows it forming from his jawline to his chin as well as a matching mustache, and has bright blue eyes that can make most woman he talks to swoon whenever he flirts with them. Although he shows to have a more lean-physique while wearing his attire, his body shows to be much more muscular build than most males, making him to be a much more defined form as it can show to act almost like a cushion as well. In terms of Attire, Adrian is shown to often wear a mix-shirt of a black muscle shirt with what appears to be a hood behind his head , and includes two pulls with red hoops that allows him to shrink down the hood to often cover his face whenever he encounters someone he might know or that is trying to kill him. When he goes on missions he picks up from different places, he takes on an attire of a gray-shirt that is strapped down by his knapsack that he carries on his back, and is covered with a large red trench coat with armored shoulders that reaches down to the back of his knee's, but doesn't interfere with his movement in anyway. He also shows to often wear a unique pair of gloves, which consists of the appearance of red-fingerless gloves on top of black leather gloves that fit perfectly around each individual finger and can also protect his hands from getting burned due to the magic enhancement around his attire along with two arm-guards. He is also shown to often wear a special face-mask that shows to cover his face to all around his head, but leaves the top of his head exposed as it lets his hair stay out. The mask is shown to be made of Adamantine, making it incredibly durable to withstand multiple attacks even from powerful S-class mages as it shows to have small holes around the mouth area as it allows him to breath through even through hazardous material due to the magic filter placed there. Extra's added to his outfit include built-in knee pads, long armored boots that reaches to his knee-pads, and two special holsters hidden on the inside of his trench-coat to allow him to holster his guns whenever he is not using them. Personality At a young age, Adrian's childhood consisted of pushing and fighting anyone that tried to harm him or anyone that couldn't defend themselves due to the influence his father had on him. He felt a strong sense of compassion and duty, which Adrian wanted to become like as it often lead to him getting more beat-up by bullies and scolded by his mother for not having the foresight to think before he acted, often making others in his town label him as the trouble child. However, all of that changed after the loss of his mother and his father's disappearance on a mission that he was requested by the Magic Council. Realizing that his home was no longer a home, the once kind and protective little boy left his village and began to change into a hardened wanderer throughout the many different travel's and experiences that he's encountered on said journey. As an adult, all remanence of the young boy he was disappeared as he was changed into a play-boy mage adventurer who often spends his time hitting on woman in bar's and starting fights for no good reason. Many different people often see Adrian as nothing more than a chauvinist pig that most husband's and boyfriends would hunt down to the ends of the Earth-lands if they had the chance, though despite his ways, he shows to have some form of compassion to them in one way or another. Another interesting trait Adrian shows to have while he travels is often only interested in the adventure that he gains along the way without needing to worry about where his next payment is coming, making him a unique individual who is not confide by rules of mercenary's or by mage's. However, while he has his more grotesque behaviors, Adrian has his moments where he can be quite serious and ruthless when he needs to be, especially when it would involve any of those he considers allies or even when someone threatens people who are not of his fight. In even rare cases, Adrian has been known to even become enraged if anyone attempts to ruin his good time with violence or try to kill anyone in cold blood right in front of him, making him one of the most complex individuals in the entire Earth-Lands. The most common trait Adrian shows is his ability to charm his way out of most impossible situations, able to melt the heart of most woman he has met, and can convince near dozens of people to do anything he wants if given the chance. Despite limiting this trait to mostly woman and not wanting to be killed by bounty hunters, Adrian shows to have more greater potential as a leader if he ever put his mind to it, and could command multitudes of people if given enough time and effort. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Early Life Teen Years Adulthood Equipment *'Element Burst Revolvers'(五行の伝銃 (エレメンタル・バースト・リボルバー), Erementaru Bāsuto Riborubā lit. Legendary Guns of the Five Elements) - are a pair of specially created guns said to be the only one of it's kind due to the rare and very unique concept that went behind them. Their design shown them to appear to be two long-single barreled mix of pistol and revolve design, but the true secret is in the back chamber of the gun, which houses two miniature Lacrima's that connect to both of the barrels. Using the similar concept of storing different forms of magic, the wielder is able to store any form of magic by concentrating it through the butt of the gun, focusing their magic as it is drawn into the lacrima's and stored. When both guns are loaded with the magic the user themselves use, they are able to fire a concentrated shot depending on how the wavelength is augmented by the user: meaning if the user wants to have a scatter-shot, they focus the magic that flows through the barrel to separate them into multiple shots from one. However, despite the multiple purposes that the revolvers can do, both of them are only able to hold one magic in the lacrima's, and can only reload another magic inside of them after the first shot is fired. The second weakness to these guns is that magics like Dragon Slayer Magic and other form of Lost Magic aren't able to be stored due to the integrity of the Lacrima's and how much raw power they can actually contain before they explode and have to be repaired. *'The Survivor'(サバイバー, Sabaibā): Is a specially crafted helmet that Adrian had gotten by winning a best marksmen contest he entered on a dare to impress a wife that he met on his travel's. The mask's uniqueness makes it the only one of it's kind due to the material used to make it was Adamantine, which is considered one of the toughest forms of materials known in the Earth-Lands. The unique craftsmen ship of this mask makes it perfect for the wandering types as it shows to have embedded red-lenses goggles that can cut through any kind of visual interference thanks to the magic enchantment that is added with them. It also comes included with a special ventilation system that has two filters on the bottom jaw of the mask, allowing anything harmful that Adrian might breath in to be eradicated and allow him to pass through mostly anything without worry. The true strength of The Survivor is it's incredible adaptation to any kind of hostile environment and withstand superior attacks that most common masks would be obliterated by, making it a one-of-a-kind mask that is nearly-impossible to replicate. *'Dawning Star Armor'(曙光スター, Shokō Sutā): The Dawning Star Armor takes the form of a full-body armor that mostly is in blacks, with some golden lightning bolt patterns transfixed upon the ensemble. The gauntlets of the Dawning Star Armor fit in perfectly with the rest of the armor—with them cutting out at the hand so his gloves would stick out—which are a darker shade of blue. The shoulderpads of the armor are the same shade as his gloves, with one lightning bolt down the middle. Along with this, the greaves have multiple lightning bolt patterns, and the rest of the armor bar the helmet seems to be some sort of spandex. The helmet itself has a phoenix symbol on the very center, and lightning bolt patterns extending out from that, along with a transparent visor. Adrian had acquired this armor as a reward he gained when he finished a request from a local village, which gave him amazing agility and near-perfect firing range as he was able to hit a target nearly two villages beyond, making it his perfect armor for when he is needing to do a serious battle against multiple opponents. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Master Marksmen: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Incredible Strength: Heightened Reflexes: Incredible Speed: Monstrous Durability: Assorted Others Sharpened Senses: Intoxication Immunity: Magical Abilities Immeasurable Magical Energy *'Magical Aura'(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): Fire Magic(火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Lightning Magic(雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Earth Magic(土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): Ice Magic(氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō): Requip(換装, Kansō): Quotes Trivia *Adrian is shown to be an alcoholic, which often results in him ending up in bed without any recollection of how or why he was there. *Despite knowing how to use four different elemental magics, Adrian mainly focuses them through his gun, which allows most shots he does to be considered spells. *The mask Adrian wears is the only thing he requips away and often stores his guns in his coat, unless he gets arrested by law enforcement. *Adrian's official record of alcohol barrels he has consumed is around 10. **Adrian's official stats are: Behind The Scenes *The Character picture and appearance is based off of Star-Lord from Marvel Comics. *This is my second character to be named Adrian. *The Alias Star Cabal is referenced to a hidden group from Star Wars: The Old Republic. *'Adrian Rider' will be my official last character I create on this wiki. Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gun User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Adventurer Category:Wandering Mage Category:Wanderer Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Requip User